The prior art is replete with antiperspirant compositions containing zinc salts per se or in combination with aluminum and/or zirconium salts, as the active antiperspirant agent. The Journal of the American Pharmaceutical Association, Vol. XLVII, No. 1, Jan. 1958, pages 25-31 discloses combination of zinc methionate and aluminum sulfamate, and zinc sulfate in combination with aluminum methionate. The Chemistry and Manufacture of Cosmetics by Maison G. de Navarre, 1941, page 261 lists the zinc salts in common use as antiperspirants to include the sulfate, chloride and sulfocarbolate; and further lists other zinc salts worth investigating which include benzoate, citrate, formate, glycerophosphate, perborate, salicylate, zinc-ammonium sulfate and zinc-potassium sulfate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,289 discloses zinc sulfamate as the antiperspirant in a cream base (oil-water emulsion); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,987 discloses zinc chloride in a stick form astringent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,367 discloses zinc sulfamate and zinc phenol sulfonate as antimicrobial astringent metal salts useful in antiperspirant creams, lotions, sticks and powders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,941 discloses astringent gels containing a mixture of aluminum salts with other metallic salts such as zinc salts including zinc chloride, zinc sulfate and zinc nitrate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,548 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,887 disclose dry powder antiperspirant agents including zinc sulfate, zinc sulfocarbolate and a zinc-aluminum complex in an aerosol antiperspirant composition. All of aforesaid zinc compounds function as antiperspirants which restrict the flow of perspiration as a means of combating unpleasant body odors.
The suppression of secretion of perspiration is known to have unfavorable effects on the skin, particularly skin irritation; and may also be corrosive to fabrics in contact therewith. This had lad to the use of anticorrosive agents in conjunction with antiperspirants as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,047, wherein a water insoluble metallic anticorrosive agent such as a zinc, magnesium or aluminum oxide, hydroxide or carbonate is added to an antiperspirant composition containing a water soluble astringent salt such as aluminum chloride or sulfate.
The prior art also discloses glycinates such as aluminum zirconium glycinate chelates as antiperspirant agents which restrict the flow of perspiration as noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,792, No. 3,792,068 and No. 4,083,956 and British Patent No. 1,572,116. An amino acid, such as glycine, has been added to an antiperspirant composition as a discoloration inhibitor caused by the aluminum sulfamate antiperspirant, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,288; and as a protective colloid to inhibit the corrosive action of astringent salts such as aluminum or zinc chloride or sulfate, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,387.
Another method of combating body odors is the formulation of a deodorant composition containing a deodorant active agent which does not inhibit the flow of perspiration to any appreciable extent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,817 discloses a water soluble beta diketone zinc salt as an effective deodorant in sanitary napkins, diapers, insoles, creams, soaps, liquids, and body powders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,346 discloses a deodorant and antiperspirant composition containing zinc oxide and phenol which react in situ to form zinc phenate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,123 discloses a deodorant composition containing a zinc salt of an unsaturated hydroxy-carboxylic acid having 17 to 21 carbon atoms, such as zinc ricinoleate as the odor binding agent. The zinc ricinoleate is described as having odor-binding and fungistatic activity.
European Application No. 0-024-176 by Unilever discloses deodorant compositions comprising a suspension of zinc carbonate as the deodorant active material, which reduces axillary body odor without suppressing the secretion of perspiration.
U. K. Patent Application G. B. 2,052,978 A discloses a zinc-glycine combination in solution at a pH of 4.5-8.0 as an anticalculus-antiplaque agent in an oral composition. The zinc salt may be added to the mouthwash as zinc glycinate directly or the zinc salt and the glycine may be added separately. The zinc ions are kept in solution a pH 4.5-8 by using glycine.
However, there is no disclosure of zinc glycinate as a deodorant active material possessing the dual function of inhibiting bacterial growth and chemically neutralizing body odors.